


Viaggio

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 摸这个鱼最开始是因为歌词，但是实际写出来的和歌词又不尽相同。瞎胡写的小短篇，双双死亡的happy ending.就是这么放飞自我！极光传说来源爱斯基摩人传说改编。





	Viaggio

<上>

 

午后强烈的阳光透过层层树叶的过滤，在草地上留下了数不尽的光斑。青年人抬着一只手，拇指食指圈成一个圈，灰蓝色的眼睛透过圈圈，看着树叶间漏下的光芒。  
一只松鼠从他的包旁边小心翼翼地抱出一个苹果，看了看发呆的人类，快速地窜走了。  
青年放下手，看着树上一闪而过的棕色小影子，笑着把被打开的包合上了。

光来自这片森林东边的小小城镇，他在那里生活了很多年，这是他头一次，离开城镇，走向森林的深处。  
他听说，穿过这片广阔的森林，就可以看到世界上最美的蓝色——蓝色的天空，蓝色的海洋。  
他怀着这样一份期待，收拾了行囊，离开了家乡。

青年枕着背包，在溪边的草地上舒舒服服地躺了下来准备睡午觉。他已经深入这片森林好几天了，并没有感受到镇上的老人所说的可怕之处。动物仿佛通人性般的友好，大型的动物在见到他后远远地看一眼，就慢腾腾地走开，搞得光以为森林里的大型动物都吃素，直到他打开第一包密封着的酱肉罐后，毛茸茸的大猫就窜出来可怜兮兮地摇尾巴。

光叼着草茎，将帽子盖在脸上，嘴里哼着不知名的曲调。细细的小草蹭着他的面颊，有些痒，带着一丝清爽的草木味道钻进他的鼻子里。

“旅者？”青年被这道突如其来的人声吓了一大跳，他慌张地坐起身子，蒲公英的绒毛随着他的动作唰一下子四散飞舞，光被糊了一脸，狠狠地打了个喷嚏。  
“噗。”等光胡乱蹭了几下脸扫清视线，看见一个高大的男人站在自己身边，半弯着腰看他。金色的长发垂散在他的耳边，英俊的面孔离得他很近，逆光的面孔上，那双沁凉的冰蓝色眼睛里暗含着笑意。  
光觉得自己的心突然被什么东西蛰了一下。  
“是我唐突了。”男人直起了身子，将手伸到他面前，光不好意思地将手放在他手心里，接力站了起来，偷偷打量着男人。  
高大的男人穿着白色的短袖T恤，小臂上流畅的肌肉线条让光忍不住多看了两眼，腰间挂着几个小方包，上面别着匕首了一些小零碎，棕色的长裤配着半高筒的毛边靴，风尘仆仆性感和俊美的外表让光看的有些脸红，他摘下帽子假装扇扇风“没事没事，我就是好几天没见过人了，没想到这里还有人来…”光提起他的行囊“我叫光，从东边的城镇来的，准备穿过森林去看看海。你呢？”  
男人抬手拂去了他肩上的草屑，指了指背着的背包“我是芝诺斯，是个旅者，前几天刚刚从你说的小镇出发，准备去看妖精花的绽放。”  
“妖精花？？”光吃惊地睁大了眼睛“妖精花是什么？在森林里吗？！”  
“你不知道？”芝诺斯意外地挑眉“你不知道你现在已经在妖精森林的领土上了吗？”  
光的嘴微微张大，他从来没听说过森林里还有什么妖精之森！青年的眼睛亮闪闪地，他快速地瞅了瞅四周，凑到男人跟前小声地问道“这附近有妖精吗？”  
男人看着青年头顶的发旋随着脑袋的动作晃来晃去，好笑地摇摇头“妖精只会在夜晚出现，而妖精花是他们的一种传承花，每十年的第六个月圆，妖精花就会开放，新的妖精就会诞生。”  
他顿了顿，看见比自己矮一头的人正满脸好奇地盯着自己，嘴角不禁又上扬了三分“而今晚，就是十年的第六个月圆。我从家乡的古老书籍上听说了这个传闻，不远万里地赶来这里，就想一睹妖精花的诞生。”  
芝诺斯停了停，向光发出了邀请“如果你不着急前行，你要不要和我一起，去看看妖精花的绽放？”  
“当然没问题！”  
光大声欢呼，震飞了树上的几只雀鸟。

光跟在男人身后，好奇地打量着四周。高不见顶的树荫，交错的粗大树根，大大小小的蘑菇和不知名的大片花丛，还有从他们穿过荆棘后，便渐渐变了的天气。  
“我们会不会被它们发现啊…”光轻轻拽拽男人的衣角，芝诺斯不回头地和他解释“妖精只会用灵魂的善恶来区分生命，只要你不对他们抱有恶意，他们便不会管你。”  
走在前面的男人停下了，他抓住揪着自己衣服手的手腕，将光拉到自己身侧“你看，那就是妖精花。”  
光被拉住的时候下意识地想要躲开，但是马上又放松了身体。他站在男人身边，瞪大眼睛看向前方的湖面。  
高大的树木下端分成了数根粗大的树干，像四只脚一样稳固在水里，大大小小的像灯笼般的光芒在树干上摇晃着，隐隐能看见里面小小的影子。湖面上飞舞着金色的光团，比小孩子还可爱的嬉笑声在树林里回荡着。  
“那就是妖精花”芝诺斯将人拉着坐在湖边，指指树上的小灯笼“据说妖精花会在云完全遮住月亮的时候开放。”  
光抬头，在密密的树枝间看到了一丝月光“我们还要等一会？”  
芝诺斯点头“我们就在这里，等花开就好。”他侧头看着安静的青年，橙色的光芒倒映在他的眼中，一闪一闪地映出欣喜的情感。  
光感觉到了气氛的安静，他抬头看看男人，男人冰蓝色的眼睛直直地看着自己，光感到他的眼里，有一层薄冰正在慢慢融化。他有些不知所措地搓着裤子的布料，将目光仓促地移开“天呐！”他的声音压得很低，手指指向湖面的花朵“好像要开了！”

橙色的小灯笼一个个的，悄悄打开了顶端的小口，一束束光芒泻出，小小的脑袋从灯笼里探出来，向四周望了望，然后费力地爬出顶口，鼓动着双翅晃晃悠悠地飞了起来。  
“你看你看！”看着小妖精飞了起来，光有些激动的扯着男人的衣袖，“他们真是太…哦唔！”  
有一团橙色光球飘着飘着突然向湖面坠去，光激动地刚要喊出口，一条胳膊从脖颈后横了过来，温暖的手捂住了他的嘴巴。  
“嘘…新生的妖精有些胆小，不要吓到它们。”男人低沉的声音扑在他耳边，光的脸蹭一下子红了起来，他感觉到男人的手掌和自己的唇瓣轻轻相触着，干燥的温暖触及皮肤，蔓延开一片火焰。光局促地点头，芝诺斯识趣地放开了手“抱歉。”  
青年摇头表示没关系，却不敢看他，只是托着腮看着湖面上越来越多飞舞的妖精。芝诺斯抿唇看着他的侧脸，眼神暗了暗，没再说过一句话。

妖精花一直开到半夜，所有的花最终都绽放在了湖面，妖精们围绕着花朵旋转着，跳着纷飞的舞蹈。两个人默默无言地看着它们跳完舞，飞向丛林的深处。  
“走吧。”芝诺斯起身，将手又伸了过去，光犹豫了一下，撑着地面自己站了起来。芝诺斯收回了手，垂在身边轻轻握成了拳。“去妖精之森的外围露宿，这里太过潮湿，会休息不好。”  
光点点头，背起行囊看了看芝诺斯踏出几步的背影，眨了眨眼睛快步走去和他并肩返回。男人有些侧头看了他一眼，周围的空气仿佛轻松了几分。

“你接下来…打算去哪里呢？”光犹豫了一会，小声地问着男人。  
“我还要去森林里另外一个地方，明天就要离开了。”男人没有侧头看他，直视着前方不紧不慢地走着。  
“哦…”光有些失落，他踢飞了脚边的小石头，他不知道该说点什么，来挽留一下这个才认识了不到一天的朋友。  
“不过…”芝诺斯拨开了荆棘丛，让光先出去，自己再跟上“或许我们还会有缘再见面，毕竟我也是个旅行者啊。”  
光猛地转身，发现抱臂看着自己的男人嘴角勾起一抹微笑“夏末的海岸烟花，也是不容错过的盛宴。”  
“你也要去海边吗！”刚刚还失落着的光又焕发了活力，他开心地有点小结巴，磕磕巴巴地问着男人“你，你会去海边是吗？那为什么，为什么不和我一起去呢？”  
“我还要去森林里收集一些东西，”男人从背包里取出毯子铺在地上“我肯定会去的，你先走一步，我随后就会到。”  
“你，你确定吗？”光蹲下身子抱着腿看他“那我们说好了，你一定要到。”  
他看着又是高兴又是别扭的青年，终于忍不住伸手摸了摸他显得毛茸茸的棕色短发。  
“我肯定会去的，我的朋友。”  
“我们是朋友了？”  
“当然，难道你不想和我做朋友吗？”  
“没有！我很乐意和你做朋友！  
“嘘，小声点。赶紧休息，还有一会就要天亮了，再不睡明天你可起不来了。”

 

<中>

 

骗子。  
青年晃着酒杯，海面的烟花照亮了整片海岸，他眯着眼睛，寸寸五色斑斓的光芒在他的眼睛里闪过。  
骗子，你根本就没来。  
喝醉了的青年打了个充满酒气的嗝，和酒吧的人一一告别，醉得从窗户翻了出去，惹得酒馆里的人哈哈大笑。  
“嗝…”视线有些模糊，光踉踉跄跄地向海边走去，烟花的热度仿佛还在海面上残存，海风吹过，卷起了淡淡的烟火气息。  
“什么朋友…”脚下的沙子被赌气的人一脚踢飞，洋洋洒洒地又落了下来，喝醉了的酒鬼就这么一路踢一路嘟噜，最后一屁股坐在了沙滩上。  
银色的月光洒在这片被称为星海的海滩上，纯白色的细沙中混杂着闪闪发光的细小贝壳。光翻了个身，趴在沙滩上刨着沙子，小小的寄居蟹从沙子里露了个头，吓得拖着壳飞奔开。  
“不就是…不就是当时…”光停止了柴犬一样的动作，双手环着交叠，脑袋歪着枕在胳膊上。“不就是当时我没…还说是我的朋友…哼…我再也…”  
“再也？”  
“再也不喜欢他了！”  
竟然还问他为什么！谁这么闲得没事干跑来看自己热闹！  
光的脑袋猛地一抬，强烈的眩晕感一下子冲进了大脑里。  
“芝，芝诺斯？怎么可能…”醉成一滩的酒鬼软成面条，又想要趴下去，被人一把搂住腰，带进了怀里。  
“怎么不可能是我？”来人垂着头，在他的颈上深深地嗅了一口“你是喝了多少酒？”  
“你还敢在我面前出现！”小酒鬼把男人的大腿拍的啪啪响，大声地指责“你为什么不来烟火会！”  
“是我的错，我没赶上烟火会。”男人有些无奈地揉了揉眉心，将青年往自己的怀里又拽了拽，防止他滑下去“可是我现在就在这里啊，你还生什么气？”  
“我…我就是生气！”喝醉了的人从来都不会听别人的话，他在男人怀里扭来扭去“反正…都是你的错。”  
“嗯？”芝诺斯的手捏了捏光的脸，被一把拍开“我还以为，有人不喜欢再看到我了呢。”  
咸咸的海风吹过，光缩了缩脖子“我没说…都怪你！你先动手动脚的！谁会对刚认识的人就动手动脚！轻浮！”  
“那你呢，”芝诺斯把下巴垫在他的肩上，轻声在他耳边问道“你为什么对一见面的人就脸红，还不好意思？”  
“我…”光的挣扎力气慢慢变小，最后愣愣地坐在他怀里“我觉得你特别好看…”  
听见他的话，男人漫不经心地笑了笑。  
“我还觉得…你给我的感觉很亲近…”光仿佛在自言自语，他盯着腿间沙滩上的星点，轻轻说着“我感觉…好像我看见你的第一眼…就好像已经认识你很久了。”  
他转过身来，面朝着男人坐着，一手指了指心脏“这里，好像当时就，就咻地一下”他比了一个射箭的姿势，傻乎乎地笑了“就被射穿了。”  
高大的男人失态般的睁大了眼睛，冰蓝色的瞳目里卷过了滔天的海浪，他的双臂慢慢环住青年，一点点地收紧，像条捕捉猎物的蛇“真的吗？”  
毫无察觉的青年还歪头想了一会，认真地点头“真的。”  
芝诺斯低头，高挺的鼻尖擦过他的眉眼，光忍不住闭上了眼。  
“你这样…我真的会忍不住的，我的朋友。”男人的鼻尖蹭过眉眼，蹭过他的鼻尖，最后蹭了蹭他沾着酒气的唇“你知道我是谁吗？你知道你在说什么吗？”  
光皱了皱眉，又一巴掌拍在他后背上“废话！你不是芝诺斯还是谁？”  
“那你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢？当然喜欢啊！我唔…”光充斥着酒气的唇被紧紧堵住，干燥的唇瓣相触，点燃了一束赤红的烟花。  
“芝唔…”醉酒的青年被推倒在沙滩上，迷糊的双目半睁着，他看到银色的月光洒在男人的面容上，俊美的棱角被软化的柔和，他垂眸，冰蓝色的眼眸化作了一湖温柔的湖水，带着点点清冷的香气，从高处落下。  
落在他的嘴唇上，喉咙上，锁骨上。  
“我不会再放走你了，”男人轻声说着，混着拍打着沙滩的浪花，一下下拍在光的心口“我再也不会放走你了，我发誓。”  
衣衫褪去，蜜色的身体在纯白的沙滩上展露出来，身上滚动的汗水，就像是沙滩里闪烁的星贝，耀眼，而美丽。芝诺斯俯下身，敛目吻在他的胸口。  
“我发誓，这一次，我会永远和你在一起。即便是死亡，也不会将你我分开。”  
酒气在光的头脑里蒸腾着，他红着脸，将手环在了身上人的脖颈上。

宿醉是令人头疼的一大难事。  
光不适地用手遮住了眼睛，片刻后才敢挪动开。  
昨天晚上…  
他艰难地调动自己的脑细胞，回忆起了昨晚发生的事。  
太！丢！人！了！  
光无声地叹了一口气，又捂住了脸。  
“还不起来？”帐篷的门被拉开，男人穿着白衬衫走了进来 ，长袖被仔细地卷起到手肘，手里拎着一袋吃的。  
“吃点东西，你昨晚应该没怎么吃过饭。”男人将东西放在小桌上，看他还是一副愣愣的样子。  
“昨天晚上，果然是真的啊…”鸟窝头的光傻乎乎的说了一句，片刻后坐了起来，开始穿衣服。  
“有没有什么不舒服的地方？”芝诺斯看着光穿好了鞋子站起身，将一杯水递给他  
光喝了口水，咂咂嘴想了想“唔，感觉挺好的，就是有点累。”他扭头看着坐在凳子上的男人“为什么我听说…”他挤了挤眼“我听说那啥会很痛啊…”  
他扭了扭腰，舒展了一下身体“为什么我没觉得有哪里疼啊…”  
“昨天晚上给你上过药，应该没事。”芝诺斯端起咖啡喝了一口“药是找酒吧老板买的。”  
“……你怎么会知道他卖这种药。”  
“我找人问的，一问就问到了。”  
“……我再也不去那家酒吧了。”  
光郁闷地吃完了三明治，抬手擦着嘴边的酱汁。芝诺斯喝完了手中的咖啡，坐在一边盯着他看。  
“你看我干吗…”光避开了芝诺斯赤裸裸的目光，盯着他的唇瓣问道。  
“接下来你还有什么计划吗？”  
“没有了，还没想好下一站去哪里。”  
芝诺斯看了一会他，手里的小匙慢慢搅动着咖啡，最后被丢到了桌上。  
“你想看极光吗？”  
“极光？”  
“极北之地的特有景象，夜空中由光绘制的画作。”芝诺斯摸了摸下巴，视线落在了他的身上。“你是光，要不要去看看来自夜空的光之画作？”  
“好啊，不过你不能再偷跑了。”光喝完了杯子里的最后一口水，把杯子咚的放在桌子上。“再偷跑，我就直接回家，再也不出来了！”  
“这次绝不会骗你，我发过誓，一定会和你在一起的，我的朋友。”

 

<下>

极北之地的气温低到出乎光的预计，毕竟一个一直生活在南方的人是想象不到北方的生活的。  
光哈着气，在列车的窗户上画了一个太阳。  
“还冷吗？”芝诺斯将一件外套又裹在了他的身上，光愁眉苦脸地裹紧自己，看着只穿了一件大衣的男人“你为什么不怕冷？”  
“因为我是极北之地的人啊。”芝诺斯拉着他还有些凉的手，坐在一边帮他暖手。  
“你的手摸起来好热，”光的手指在他掌心里动了动，用一个别扭的动作勾住了他的小指“你从来没告诉过我，你是极北之地的人。”  
男人笑了笑，看见窗户上还残留着的小太阳“这不是直接带你来了吗。”  
青年懒散的打了个哈气，列车包间里的暖气渐渐升温，热气熏的他昏昏欲睡。  
“睡一觉吧，起床我们就到了。”困倦的青年胡乱点点头，将下巴藏到衣服的领口里。芝诺斯慢慢松开了他的手，坐在一边，他低头看着自己微微有些颤抖的指尖，又看了看熟睡的人，掏出一副手套慢慢地戴上了。

“天呐！”光第一个冲下了列车，他张开手接住雪花，完美对称的冰凉雪花落在掌心便融化成了水滴，冻的他打了个哆嗦。  
“芝诺斯！这里好好看！”穿的圆滚滚的光在雪地里踩来踩去，他围着芝诺斯转了一圈又一圈，像只第一次见到雪的幼犬。  
“我们什么时候去看极光！”见证了大雪纷飞的美丽，光对最终目的的极光抱有了极大的期待。  
“后天，”芝诺斯一手拉住了他，忽然忍不住低声咳嗽了两声。  
“怎么了？”光歪头看他，不知道为什么，他觉得芝诺斯的脸有些发白“还好吗？是不是不舒服？”  
男人摇摇头，将光脖子上的围巾系好“回旅馆休息一下，后天带你出去。”  
被裹成球的光点点头，拉着芝诺斯的一只手继续前进，面色不好的男人跟在后面，淡色的嘴唇几乎失色到苍白。

芝诺斯找的旅馆舒适到难以想象，光切着主菜的烤鹿肉，看着面前只喝了汤的男人，有些疑惑地开口“怎么不吃别的，只喝汤？”  
芝诺斯摇头，擦了擦嘴边的汤渍“在外面转了一大圈，刚回来还不太适应。”  
“如果晚上饿了，就再让他们送一点吃的来。”  
男人点了点头，端着咖啡一眨不眨地看着青年。  
“看，看我干什么。”光唯一受不住的就是芝诺斯的这个眼神，直白而又富有侵略性的视线，好像要把自己剥光，再锁起来。  
他叉了一叉子鹿肉，塞进了男人的嘴里。“别老是这么看着我…”他抿着唇，脸颊在桌上昏暗蜡烛的照射下隐隐发红。男人慢条斯理地吃下了肉，撑着下巴开口“你知道吃鹿肉…”  
“嗯？”光嚼着一块肉，含糊不清地问“吃鹿肉怎么了？”  
“会壮阳…”男人无声地和他比着口型，青年的脸一下子红了起来，嘴里的肉咽也不是不咽也不是。  
“行了，你多吃点吧，毕竟受累的又不是我。”男人这么说着，别有用意的视线一直在他的身上转来转去，光羞恼地瞪了他一眼，芝诺斯慢慢做了一个舔唇的动作。

这天晚上，光又哼哼唧唧支撑不住提前晕了过去。

芝诺斯披着一件衬衫，他的旁边睡着疲惫到极点的青年。他伸出手指，在青年脸上慢慢摩挲着，光的眉微微一皱，钻进他怀里蹭了蹭脸再度睡了过去。  
还醒着的男人轻轻叹了一口气，将人从怀里慢慢的抱出来，自己一个人下床走进了放满热水的浴缸里。  
热气腾腾的热水随着男人的进入慢慢消散了雾气，水温快速下降着，直到水面慢慢开始结冰，男人才出了浴缸，在淋浴室里冲了很久的热水。

第二天，没有擦药的光像一张饼一样摊在床上，芝诺斯坐在床边慢慢地给他揉着腰。  
“我这回是相信传闻了…”光扭曲着脸趴在床上，时不时地还嘶一声。屋子里的暖气开的充足，他连睡袍都没穿，就这么光着让人按腰。  
芝诺斯的手滑过脊椎，在臀缝中间揉按着。他的目光沉静而又深邃，冰蓝色的中心，深蓝色的深渊静静地看着手下的身体。他的手指力度变轻，顺着肌肉的线条滑动，芝诺斯的唇瓣紧紧抿在一起，颤抖的双唇慢慢褪色，连带着他的脸色也一起变白，他轻轻地深吸一口气，指尖的温度却在慢慢降温。  
“芝诺…”陷入昏睡边缘的光抱紧枕头，轻轻地呼唤男人。  
芝诺斯俯身，鼻尖停在了一掌外的距离“我在，我不会离开的。”他轻轻地叹息，缓慢地重复着。  
“我不会离开你…谁都不会阻止我…”  
梦中的光眉头快速地皱了一下，在芝诺斯看不见的地方。

第二天的天气晴朗的让人不敢相信前些日子还下过大雪，光跟着芝诺斯穿过山的夹缝，来到了一片与世隔绝的冰川峡谷。  
“天呐…”光的视线无限放远，谁都想不到，这里竟然有这么大一片冰川，他赞叹着，由着芝诺斯拉着他行走在冰面上。  
“我第一次看到这种景色！”光坐在铺了厚厚垫子的冰面上，一手搭在额上极目远眺“虽然是第一次看到，但是刚才有一瞬间，我真的觉得我就应该属于这里！”  
他望着天空，突然看到一闪而过的一抹绿色“芝诺斯！我好想看到了极光！”  
男人将他抱在怀里，抓着他的手，轻轻捏了捏“快到时间了。”  
光靠在他的怀里，空闲的手探出去，在空中慢慢描画着不知名的图案。芝诺斯平静地看着天涯的尽头，阖目亲吻着光的后颈。  
“我爱你。”  
“我，我也是。”被突如其来的告白小小的吓了一跳，诚实的光马上也传达了自己的心意。“虽然只认识很短的时间…但是…”他想了想，自己笑了出来“一见钟情，说出来有点不好意思。”  
身后的男人沉默着，不断地吻着他的脖颈，吻着他的侧脸。光抓住他的手，被手心的温度吓了一跳。  
“怎么这么冰？”  
男人的亲吻停下了，他用鼻尖蹭着光的耳后，呢喃着说出一个古老的故事。  
“在极北之地，有一位神明。”他的呼吸轻微，微凉的气流拂过耳边，光不由得紧紧抓住了他的手指“这个神，掌管着时间的交替，命运的轮转。当天空出现五彩的光幕，横贯整个天空时，就代表神明的降临。”  
“当他踏步走过天空，极光拂过的地方便会有亡灵收到指引，前往上面的世界。”芝诺斯冰凉的吻落在光的耳尖，“当极光即将出现的时候，大地上的亡灵们便会慢慢变回灵体的状态，冰冷、毫无温度，就像那千万年融化不掉的冰川。”  
光的耳边轰鸣着，他死死攥住了男人的手，一幕幕的光影在他脑海里飞速闪过。男人轻轻扶住了他颤抖是身子，冰冷的唇继续开合“只有一种方法，可以让亡灵不被召回到天上。”  
“那就是在极光划过的时刻，投入深海的深渊，潜入最深的地方，用黑暗，来遮盖灵魂的痕迹。”  
光的眼睛睁得大大的，他没有察觉到自己的眼泪一颗颗地低落，温热的眼泪从眼眶滴出，变化成了小小的冰泪滴，滚动在冰面上。  
“我发了誓，永远不会从你的身边离开。”芝诺斯将他的脸掰过来，温柔地亲吻着他的眼睫“你呢，你有没有什么想要对我说的？”  
年轻的光颤抖着，钻入了这个冰冷的怀抱，“我可以去天国寻找你…”  
“不，”温柔的吻落在发间，带着一丝不容拒绝的味道“我等不了，也赌不起。”  
“所以，最完美的解决方法，就是我们一起，”芝诺斯垂眸，冰川在他们的身侧有一片裂缝，清澈的水面下是愈发深刻的黑暗。“我爱你，世上不会有人再比我爱你。”  
光痛苦地闭着眼睛，鲜血、花瓣、染血的刀柄、夕阳，一幕幕划过眼前。他睁开眼睛，凑近男人，解开了他一直带着的皮革项环，光滑的皮肤让光不敢置信的睁大眼睛。  
“灵魂的身上，是不会有伤痕的。”芝诺斯的脸颊在他的颈间轻蹭，光怔怔了好一会，无力地闭上了眼睛。  
“芝诺斯…”  
“嗯？”  
“你找了我多久…”  
“不算太长，大概三四年。”男人摸了摸他的短发“一开始很糟糕，从这里一路南下，花了我两年的时间，幸好最后在黑衣森林里遇上了你。”  
光挺起身，在他的额头上轻轻落下一个吻，“还好，最后遇到了你。”他忍不住笑了起来“还让我有了几次和鬼做爱的经历。”  
“感谢一见钟情，让我第一眼记住了你。”  
“感谢一见钟情，让我再一次的第一眼记住了你。”  
芝诺斯吻着他的喉结，身后的天空尽头慢慢展开一片柔纱般的光芒，极北的晨暮之神踏着光缓步而来，无数的亡灵在他经过的大地上飞起，飘向遥远的国度。  
“准备好了吗？”  
“我一直都准备着。”  
“这么积极？”  
“爱你这件事，我一直都是准备好的状态。”

深海的深渊，安静、却又温暖。  
脱离躯体的累赘，灵魂在黑暗的掩护下放肆交缠。

本次旅途的终点站到了，  
它的名字叫永远。

 

END


End file.
